i still love you naru
by lulu808
Summary: Naru screwed up big can he fix it with mai A/N sorry if it sucks f fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

You know I love you right? … Naru 

i DONT OWN GHOST HUNT 

Rated T

_March 17 _

_** Mai pov.**_

_I was walking down the hallway when I noticed that I was in a dream. It had to be a dream because I saw my mother…. But she died 5 years ago "Mai dear you need to wake up now," Tears started to form in my eyes from hearing y dear others voice. " No I don't want to wake up let me stay with you please!" I pleaded. "Honey you are not meant to be here…. But before you wake up let me tell you something… I didn't die of an illness …. And that your father is still alive but DO NOT look for hi at all. Please I don't want you hurt" _

"_What do you mean mom, why can't I look for him?" I asked "Because … he was the one who..." BEEP BEEP BEEP "Well dear tie for you to wake up and remember do not look for your father." I shot up in my bed and looked at the picture on y night stand 'mom what do you mean' I looked at the clock… "CRAP! its 10:24 im late for work"_

_After tripping at falling all over the place I was finally ready for work. I ran out the door locking it and headed off to the restront that I worked at. You may be asking why no SPR well…._

_A/N FLASHBACK TIME a year ago_

"_What do you mean you moving back to England. What doing to happen to SPR… NARU ANSWER ME." I yelled at naru " Mai please stop yelling in my ear. It means im moving to England and going to close down SPR." He said with the emo wannabe face of his. I stood there in shock how could he say that so plainly. Did the team and e mean nothing to him. "…..you are an ass Oliver Davis…" He looked up from his book to see that I was crying " ..I'm glad to know this meant nothing to you SPR every one and do that to me... "Mai you make no since at all." "ok it simple really. I loved you and you just broke my heart." "…" with that I ran out of the office of SPR to never return._

_A/N STUPIED NOLL! Poor mai anyway end of FB._

_Don't get e wrong im glad that he found gene but I didn't want him to leave. "Mai Taniyama you are late 30 min to be exact." Uhh stupid boss "Sorr-" " I don't care get to work" 'whatever, god I hate him' I went over to table one " Hello can I take your order" I said in a cute voice " Anything with a side of you" costumer number one said " Hahaha" I broke down laughin " Gay pick up line hahahaha" He was blushing way to uch " You bitch" He tried to hit e but I way to fast for him I kick him in the ding dong, A/N lol btw ai did track for a long time also soccer. Nd Damn that got to hurt u go girl:D He fell to the floor alost crying him and his friends went to go to the 'manger' Haha I screwed just then the dor opend I turned to say welcoe but stoped dead in y tracks. There standing in the door way was the love of my life there was… Naru. I snapped "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" (A/N sorrwy bad words) he just looked at me " want your job back" I was pissed off I was going to say no , but then my boss came out screaming at e that you kicked the dued in his ding dong and that if it happened again I was going to be out of a job. That's it fuck him " You don't have to worry any more Cause IM DONE PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT AND I QUIT !" I turned back to naru with a smirk on my face it like narus. All I did was walk past him saying "Nah Oliver you fucked up big"_

_TBC ….._

_A/N sorry this is the first fanfic that I made so it is bad. Review please and tell me wat I can do better_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heres part 2 of you know I love you right naru.

Important I DO NOT own ghost hunt im just a fan

On to the story

March 27

Narus pov

Naru was reading over som files but he wasn't really reading, he couldn't get that brown hair cinnamon eye girl out of his head. Yep Naru missed the one and only Mai Tanyaima. 'What did she mean I fucked up, What did I do to piss her off.' Truth be told Naru liked Mai a lot he even loved her. 'She has every right to be pissed at me.. I broke her heart and when I saw her face it broke mine to.' There was a knock on Naru's door. "come in" he said. A head poked in. It was Lin "Noll someone is here to see you" he got up and exited his cage oh uhh nest my bad. He saw Masako "What do you want Hara-san" She glared at him "What did you do to Mai" She asked " What do you mean" she was pissed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MAI. SHE IS AT MY HOUSE CRYING SAY YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE. I THINK YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE. So tell me WHAT DID YOU DO!" she yelled at him. (A/N you go girl stand up for mai haha) Naru was in shock she never yelled not even to well she never yelled "Hara-san I didn't do anything to mai. I went and asked her if she wanted her job back but she told me "_nah Oliver you fucked up big" _masako sat there just glaring at him "Do you know what she meant by that" Naru shock his head "she was talking about you leaving her to go to England and not staying touch with her." Naru sat there with his good for nothing face…(A/N Masako thinks that not me) "You wanna know something" "sure" "Mai still loves you after everything you did to her. She loves you and she thinks you don't love her back… But you do don't you" Unable to speak he just stared shock his head yes. "Then get your ass up and go tell her." She stood up and threw something at naru he caught it with ease and looked at it. "My house key go in and talk to mai tell her you love her." With that she walked stood up in shock. Lin came out of his house I mean office and said "Stop standing there and go talk to mai." Naru glared but it soften as he ran out of the office and to Masakos house.

Mai pov

'Why do I still love Naru why cant I get over him he is just uhhh. The stupid wanna be bad ass, narcissist' She didn't know that she said that out loud and she also didn't know that there was a panting naru right outside the door. He opened the door and said "I am a bad ass I don't know what you talking bout." I was shocked how did he get in. One name came to mind- Masako. "Mai I have to talk to you" "no naru I don't wanna talk to you so can you just leave" She got up and pushed Naru to the door hiding her tear socked face " Mai…. I love you" I stopped dead in my tracks "Don't lie to me naru" "Im not lieing mai I really love you" "WELL I HATE LEFT ME ALONE NARU AND I HATE YOU FOR IT." I guess he snapped cause net thing I know I was held against the wall with him kissing me. Wait NARUS KISSING ME DAMN. "Mai I love you with all my hear when I saw how sad you were back then it broke my heart… I love you mai" "I love you to Naru Noll Oliver what ever you want to be called" "Naru is fine to me ,love"

The end

Naru X mai forever


End file.
